1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing a frequency, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for sharing a frequency that may increase an opportunistic utilization efficiency of an idle frequency of a primary system of a cognitive wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase a frequency utilization efficiency in a frequency band in use, a cognitive wireless technology includes a spectrum overlay sharing technology where a secondary system uses an idle frequency that is not used temporally and/or spatially in a frequency band of a primary system, without interfering with the primary system.
Since the cognitive wireless technology enables opportunistic use of a frequency band, it is possible to solve a frequency resource depletion problem where frequency resources are increasingly limited due to an advent of new wireless communication services and developments in radio communication technology.
In other words, it is important to develop a technology of increasing an opportunistic utilization efficiency of an idle frequency in the cognitive wireless technology.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method to increase an opportunistic utilization efficiency of an idle frequency of a cognitive wireless communication device.